User talk:Vezon The Piraka
Hi. I've done a lot of editing here... - Vezon Hey Hey VTP! Haven't really talked specifically to you in a bit... Uh, I'm working on walkthroughs for MLN, they'll be on a different page... But, looking at the current ones, they seem fine for that page. The true walkthrough will hopefully be a complex one. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) OK, if you want me to help you on the Rank 1 walkthrough, I'd be glad to help. Vezon The Piraka 06:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :First things first, I've noticed you keep putting the Rahaga pics on pages :P While I like them, I don't think we have images for them here. (XD jk) Anyway, I appreciate the offer to help. I'm using the walkthroughs by Legoman879 as a base, and expanding them from there, so let me check with him first. Ok? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) That's because I get the codes from BS01 and then edit them for the MLN Wiki. XD - Vezon :Eh, you don't really need to do that, especially once I get the templates up. I see you've got an obsession with Norik XD(JK again) Also, you could also watch the like I do, and watch my sometimes hilarious comments XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 14:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Very well... - Vezon Broken tags Thanks for catching the tags that didn't have everything in them there XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome :). - Vezon :New template coming up, might help your Userpage once I get it all coded right... THEN I'll finally get to work on the Networker template XD That won't really be that hard though... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) OK, can't wait. Also do you know people who have their Stunt Track Modules, Rank 2 set up and ready to be raced? I really need Victory Ribbons. And I don't want to get stuck again like I did trying to get to Rank 2. >_< - Vezon The Piraka 15:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I could put one up, I need races on my... Err... Dunno which one it is XD But I think it's the secondlast one I need. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Is it a Stunt Track Module, Rank 2? :P Because it's the secondlast module people need before they get the Victory Trophy blueprint... - Vezon The Piraka 15:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :No, I think it might be the Race Track Rank 3 Module... Because after that it goes to the Stunt 3, which is the final Module. But I could put up the other easily, I'll just take down the other module. Template:Userpage coming along good, just gotta doublecheck I've got everything correctly. The only problem I can see is that you can't really use two versions of it at the same time... I think, gotta test that part. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Could you please add the Template:Networker template to the Networker pages you make? it's supposed to be in place of the image things you're using. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind for future edits. - Vezon Olsonman I am Olsonman, I'm in Rank 6, if you want me to create new pages, help with old pages, and suggest new pages, I'm here. I known MLN since the Beta Test Period. I can help put pages for Secret Networkers, new items, networkers, modules, you name it. I can even spread hints on getting items, modules, stickers, and badges. Olsonman *I just have one question, do you know who created or started the wikia? Olsonman 22:17 4 May 2008 ...OK, I suggest you put this at Omega Blademan's page. - Vezon Page Erm... We kinda don't want it to be mentioned, or if it is, make sure it isn't within reach, mostly because it's being mentioned and I think linked on BZP, and I think it would be considered advertising if it was linked here... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Rocket Game Pics Weird, those graphics are what I saw when I first played the game on Kyromancer's page... Intriguing. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Now that's... strange. Maybe it could have been a glitch. - Vezon The Piraka 06:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing those pages, but I really don't know how to put item pictures on the wikia. Olsonman 14:32 31 May, 2008 Try clicking "Edit" on an existing page with an image on it and see the code from there. Like this page. - Vezon The Piraka 17:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I mean upload them from My LEGO Network to the wikia. Olsonman 18:32 31 May, 2008 Very easy. Go to the Items page on My LEGO Network, right click and select "View Image". Then save it on your computer and upload it to the Wiki. - Vezon The Piraka 10:05, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Old Timer Badge Link Hey, Where did you obtain that link to get the Old Timer Badge? See here. Vezon The Piraka 17:32, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, let me rephrase; How did you obtain that link to post in the wiki? Was it given to you or did you figure it out on your own?ZONEXUS 23:07, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Spiderman13 was the one who found the link and I'm posting it in the wiki for info. - Vezon The Piraka 18:17, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Can You? Hay If you are done with mln you could send hard to get Items to your friends instead of just saving em' --Joeman200 (talk) 14:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) welcome Welcome to see you back and ask me if you need any help.-- 16:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Welcome back, VTP! I'm wondering when you'll be gone from the wiki... again. Woah woah, I never expected so many people to be glad to see me. I was just stopping by. Glad to see my images are still on. I won't be returning anytime soon. - Vezon The Piraka (talk) 16:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well, but yeah. Last time I saw this wiki there was a lot of progress... skin and everything, I thought everyone forgot about me. XP - VTP Welcome back 16:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Right now are doing just grammar in the wiki.-- 16:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Mostly, G77. We're still working on lots of advanced wiki markup, how to deal with vandals, and rounded corners in our signatures. I hope to be involved with this wiki again some day, of course when that happens there will be sooo much new info, I wouldn't be able to catch up. I'm currently an avid editor in Comic Land Wiki, BTW. - VTP :Great. Why don't you customize your signature a little? Almost everyone has one. Try or . Wow, you guys even have an IRC. That's new. And uh... I might look into the sig thing later. *Well guys, see ya. I'll stop by again soon, hopefully. - VTP ::Bye, VTP. See you in a week or so, uh, well, maybe. Happy 4th of July! Happy 4th of July everybody! =D - VTP Shopping Hey!, I was reading ur userpage and in ur rank 7 walkthrough u mentioned something about shops that sell totems?. Could u direct me in that way?-- 09:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The sites are probably defunct by now. - - My Page - My talk 12:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Since u quit MLN can u send me some stuff?-- 12:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I might return, so uh, I don't know. - - My Page - My talk 12:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Just some? Any banners?-- 12:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm out of banners... - - My Page - My talk 12:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) totemic animals, totemic parts? fairy dust, nebs?-- 12:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'll be needing those if I decide to get to Rank 10. - - My Page - My talk 12:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well if u have a symbiosis module could u put me on it?-- 12:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't have one... and if I make one, not sure. - - My Page - My talk 12:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module I have one want to be on it? -- 13:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello VTP,you don't know me and probably won't for a while.Just wanted to say your page has a great "blog".I would like to make a blog Barnstar (whatever those are) and send it to you.Please contact me if you like the idea.If you like it I'll contact an administrator (always want to be sure) and get something set up.--Hank3887 (talk) 06:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Great!!! Though I don't know much about barnstars,but I'll figure something out.--Hank3887 (talk) 19:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How do you get a barnstar?I can't even copy the image on my post!--Hank3887 (talk) 19:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hank3887 has requested that you continue to post letters to him on his talk page.Thank you. Sorry I could not get my hands on a new Barnstar. Info on Dusty Are you sure about the old timer badge? 'cause I'm Sure i Should have it but i don't. blueblueblueblueSee my store 10:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The link no longer works now. When did you join anyway? - - My Page - My talk 11:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC)